


Baby Shower

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [35]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Joe have a baby shower.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Baby Shower

You know Joe loves children, but you didn't expect him to be almost more excited about you being pregnant than you are. He's always been fond of the idea of a baby shower and he organized one over the course of two weeks after you told him your pregnancy test was positive. At least you can't say he didn't plan it early enough.

Today, all your closest friends and family are here and you're glad everyone you invited could make it. Joe is all over you and never leaves your side the whole time.

You agreed on wanting the baby's gender to be a surprise, which is why you chose yellow for the decorations. Not that it matters anyway.

"If the little one looks like (y/n), they will be gorgeous!" He beams, pulling you into his side. "I hope they have her nose and eyes!"

He keeps complimenting you at any given opportunity and keeps taking pictures all the time. When it comes to opening the presents, he starts filming. Ben teases him about it, to which Joe replies that the first baby shower is the most important and he wants to have home videos of every milestone of your relationship. You're sure there are many more home videos to come.


End file.
